You wanted a revelation
by JustBoy-92
Summary: A series of revelations between the last Dragonlord and his Once and Future King. Slash. Some angst/porn/fluff.


You wanted a revelation.

**Title: You wanted a revelation.**

**Rating: R/NC-17**

**Pairing: Arthur/Merlin.**

**Summary: A series of revelations between the last Dragonlord and his Once and Future King.**

**AN: This was a quickie that popped into my head when I listened to Florence and the Machine's ino light, no light/i. It was wrote in like just over an hour and unbetaed. I've not wrote a lot of sex scenes so yeah. Go easy on me for this if it's shit lol! It was meant to be just plot but somehow porn worked it's way in somehow.**

You wanted a revelation.

"What was I supposed to tell you Arthur?" Merlin yelled, his voice hoarse and his posture rigid. "Just answer me that!"

"Oh I don't know Merlin. I thought we were friends and all, so how about the truth?" Arthur bellowed back, glaring at Merlin. His eyes burning with a fire that Merlin normally sees in the bright blue orbs on the battle field.

The King is standing at the window of his chamber, his back facing outwards whilst his servant-cum-friend stand with his back facing the door. The space between them is a glacier. No man's land. Neither man wants to breach the void. Arthur is a mess. Merlin, his ally, his friend, a sorcerer. A liar. His emotions are in turmoil. Merlin on the other hand is just plain furious.

"Yes and I'm sure that would have went down spectacularly wouldn't it? That would have been a fantastic conversation. I can just picture it now. 'Oh good morning you majesty. Would you like some bread and cheese for breakfast? And I'm a sorcerer. Just thought you should know'. I may as well have sharpened the axe myself!" Merlin sneered, his normally calm veneer broken.

"Well it would have been a damn sight better than me walking into your chambers and seen you dancing with the blasted fire like some kind of freak!" The King spits and Merlin recoils.

"A freak? Is that what you think of me you're majesty?" Merlin asks, his voice suddenly very quiet, dark and dangerous.

"Well what else are you?" Arthur hisses. "I thought I knew you Merlin! I thought we were friends." The blonde replies simply.

"Oh sire. You have no idea. I am so much more than a simple freak. And I was more than just a friend to you Arthur. I was your saviour. You're other half. Yet you shut me down and lock me out. Repeatedly. But I tried. I persevered and made an effort and finally I broke through the wall your father's brainwashing had built around you." Merlin responds, his blue eyes blazing and the magic rolling around inside him. A dragon battle taking place in his stomach just trying to burst free.

The blonde doesn't speak for a moment and Merlin hopes that he may have broken through to him, calmed him down. However what he sees in his King's face is so much worse than anger. It's emptiness. His face becomes impassive and his gaze is so so cold. His gaze is empty. Like there is no life behind his eyes. No light.

"Yeah whatever. Why did you even come here Merlin?"

"I came for Gaius." Merlin answers simply and honestly.

"Of course. Gaius. I take it he was in on this then? Does he know? I can't see how he can't."

Merlin simply nods his confirmation.

"I didn't stay for him though." Merlin continues. "I was ready to leave Arthur. And I have been since. So many times. But I stayed. For one reason and one reason alone. I stayed for you Arthur."

Arthur jerks at that, like he has been shocked but his face quickly morphs back into it's impassive mask. But Merlin knows. He seen it. Arthur isn't completely unreachable. They can still be saved. He hopes. He prays.

"And how can I believe you? I don't even know you anymore." He asks and his next words pierce Merlin more than any weapon ever could and he swears that he felt himself break inside the moment they left Arthur's lips. "How do I know this isn't some plot to destroy Camelot from the inside. Magic can't be trusted. Magic is evil."

"No Arthur it isn't. Magic is nature. Magic is neutral. It is neither good nor evil. It just iis/i. And I'm still me Arthur. I'm still Merlin. The clumsy, big eared, useless servant who would stand by you through thick and thin. And if you honestly believe that I could do that to you. To my friends. My kingdom. My King. I was clearly wrong about what I thought was a good friendship." The sorcerer responds and he can feel it, the water filling up his eyes and the lump forming in his throat, choking him. "I promise you Arthur. I would never, ever hurt you. I couldn't."

"What are you talking about Merlin?" Arthur responds, moving to sit at his desk therefore turning his back on Merlin.

"I... I... love you Arthur. I love you to much to hurt you. I'm begging you. Please believe me." He answers and he can feel a tear sneaking from behind his eyelids, slithering down his face.

"Just leave Merlin. I can't talk to you right now. I'll find you when I can." The king responds and Merlin hears a slight quiver in his voice.

"Your Majesty." Merlin replies.

Then he flees.

He has no conscious thought as he runs. His legs carrying him, guided by his subconscious. His eyes are hazy with tears and he can hear people greeting him or asking if he's well but he ignores them. He ignores all of them.

Arthur's words resonate around his head, like the clang of sword against shield.

When he finally stops running he's on small planting field just inside the castle walls, used for kitchens fruit and vegetables. He kneels down in front of an apple tree and then the flood gates burst and his tears flow freely, a physical manifestation of the agony coursing through him.

He loses all concept of time but he knows he sleeps at some point, his eyes slowly shutting but failing to eradicate the image of betrayal that was his King's face when he walked in on him practising sorcery.

When he wakes he is back in his chambers, his covers around him, still wearing his clothes from before only now stained with soil and dirt from sitting on the ground.

Arthur is at the other side of the room, looking at him. He doesn't speak. Well not at first anyway but then both boys speak at the same time.

"Arthur let me explain."

"Merlin please don't say anything just now, please just let me speak."

"OK. I'll be quiet." Merlin responds, his heart racing.

"You lied to me Merlin. Betrayed me. And that hurts. Knowing that? That's so much worse than anything magic could do to me. And magic? It's the ultimate betrayal. I was raised to hate it. It's all I've ever known. Magic has always been evil to me. Those who practice it monsters and animals who should be wiped out. But what I seen yesterday. That's thrown me. You're Merlin. Yet you also have magic. I'm having a bit of trouble reconciling the two ideas in my head at the moment. But I do know you Merlin. You aren't a monster. You aren't evil. And I could never kill you. So I have one question for you Merlin and all I need is an honest answer." The blonde states and then stands up, crossing to sit on Merlin's bed, close but not so close they are both touching.

"Anything. I'll be completely truthful."

"Did you mean what you said? Do you really love me?" He King asks and his eyes lock with Merlin's, and there is a fire back behind them. Only this is a fire Merlin hasn't seen before. This is passionate and lustful and the thought it is directed at him makes Merlin's stomach flip and his trousers tighten.

He nods.

"It's true. I love you Arthur. So much." He answers, moving closer to his King slightly.

"Fuck. I love you to Merlin. So fucking much." Arthur almost growls.

And then the King all but pounces. He's on top of Merlin, straddling him and holding the pale man's wrist in a grip against the pillow. His lips attach to Merlin's and he can feel his partners mouth opening and Arthur's tongue explores Merlin;s mouth, tasting him and the blonde makes sure to add each flavour to memory.

His hips are thrusting against Merlin almost of there own accord, seeking friction for both boys and he can feel the rough material of his cotton breeches rubbing against his hardness and he can feel Merlin's own arousal with each thrust. There mouths part and the dark haired boy whines in protest but then gasps when he feels Arthur's kissing down his neck and pulling the collar of his tunic down, exposing the soft skin in the area between the neck and the shoulder. His mouth clamps down gently and then sucks and kisses and licks that area, over and over again until Merlin knows that it's bruised from the amount of attention the king has placed on it.

Both boys continue thrusting against each other and then Merlin swears, feeling the familiar uncoiling at the point of his stomach and his orgasm takes him, spilling his seed into his own breeches.

The King lets go of his wrists then and Merlin quickly slides his hand down to grasp Arthur's hardness and the blonde swears and hisses, as Merlin slowly rubs him and the King thrusts into his hand and soon he is spilling himself over the dark haired man's fist.

Arthur falls on top of him then, both boys panting for breath.

"I don't care about your magic Merlin. I'm upser you didn't tell me but I understand why you didn't. But I'm not Uther. I won't punish you for it. I love you Merlin. You useless, clumsy oaf." He whispers into Merlin's ear and the boy chuckles.

"And I love you, you idiotic clotpole."

"How many times Merlin? Clotpole is not a word!"


End file.
